In Sickness And In Health
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Sam and Jack during the Stargate Universe episodes Subversion and Incursion Part 1. Please read AN attached to chapter one to learn more.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Hello all. This not so little story came about after chatting to the amazing MelBellSG1. As pre usual, my muse started with one plan and ended up with this. It does end where I thought it would so it's all good. As I always say, let me know what you think by leaving a review, I love hearing what you all think. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Jack looked at the cup in front of him. No matter how much he looked it didn't change. The cup and its contents stayed exactly the same. Why just why, did this have to happen to him. Just because he was no longer going all over the Galaxy, running around chasing bad guys, didn't mean he was just going to give up. He still exercised, passed his medicals, if only just. He kept in shape as best as he could given his busy schedule. He would only admit that he kept in better shape on the rare occasions The Hammond made it back to earth, and of course in the couple of weeks before she actually arrived.

He had a good reason too as well. When you hadn't seen your wife in sometimes months, you had to make the most of any time you had together. Whether that be shopping, playing squash, or lying naked in bed sweating profusely after having hard, fast, and mind-blowing sex with the most beautiful woman in the universe, and any other universe they found in his lifetime. Who was he kidding, he only tried to stay in shape for the hard and fast sex that still happened on occasions, especially after one or the other had just arrived back,

He could just picture her, lying beside him, nothing hiding her creamy white skin as the covers had long since been thrown to the floor. He could see the way the moonlight seeped through the tiny gaps in the blinds and formed long white lines across her exposed skin. He could smell the strawberries and vanilla of her shampoo as he buried his face against her neck and in her long brown hair.

He could still see the way her body jumped and flexed as his fingers ran up and down her body. The sounds she made as he entered in one quick, hard thrust, his need to be joined with her overwhelming.

This train of thought was not getting him anywhere. He had a meeting soon, and going in with a fairly obvious erection was definitely not on the agenda. Picking the cup up he swirled the contents around and took a sip. The drink was hotter than he expected, yet tasted just as unpleasant as he knew it would. He placed the cup back on the desk and reached down to move his pants into a better position. He needed to think fast, the meeting was in fifteen minutes.

Some system lords face swam across his vision as he tried to come up with something that would help him ease his now very uncomfortable hard on. He thought back over all the system loads he had either killed himself or at least had a hand in killing. As Ba'al filtered through, his hatred ramped up to a whole new level. After what Ba'al had put him through personally, as well both past and present members of SG- 1 he wasn't in the slightest bit sorry for the joy he had felt as his symbiont died, leaving only a shell of a man behind. He knew when he went and watched the extraction ceremony, he was doing it for one purpose and one alone, personal satisfaction. Even after he read the team's reports from when Sam thumped him, he got very little satisfaction out of it, he needed closer.

Shifting in his seat he noticed his pants were now fitting as they should, his libido stamped on by the thought of Ba'al. Now he knew how to last longer next time he was in bed. He picked the cup up again and took another drink, it was still vile, more so now it had started to cool. Looking at his watch he stood up and pulled his clothes right, he couldn't turn up looking he had just been flung through the Stargate backwards. When he was sure he was presentable, he looked back at the cup on his desk and gave it up as a bad job, he just couldn't drink it.

Walking out his office he was stopped by a member of the security team who informed him Colonel Young was here to speak to him. Striding down the corridor he met up with Young and his guard.

"I'll take it from here." Looking between Young and his guard.

The guard simply nodded his head and watched as he walked away with Young in tow.

"Everett, I'll have you know, I'm missing a national security briefing for this," Jack told Young as they walked into his office.

"Sorry about that sir." Young responded, not sounding in the slightest bit sorry at all.

"Well, if you'd ever been to a national security briefing you wouldn't say that." Taking a seat at his desk and looking at colonel Young as he stopped on the other side of the desk.

"What's up?" Knowing it had to be something important for the man to come all the way from Destiny to see him.

As Young started to explain why he was there Jack got the feeling he was in for a long speech. Holding his hand up he signalled for him stop and picked his phone up. After phoning and explains he couldn't make the briefing, he asked for drinks to be brought through for himself and Young. When the drinks arrived he took his and looked at the airmen bringing it before placing it on the desk. He caught the sorry look on the airmen's face as he looked from the cup to him. He also saw the 'more than my lives worth' look and fully understood it if he was honest. Resigning himself, he sat at his desk and pulled the cup over.

Young continued his explanation, Jack took the cup he had been brought and used picks up the small square of card dangling at the end of the thread. Lifting it up in the air, he slowly let the bag that was stuck on the end of the thread rise out the cup. He commented when needed on the situation with Rush, letting the bag hang in the air above the cup. Dropping the bag, string, and all, back into the cup, he picked it up and had a drink. He would never ever like it, no matter what fancy name it at, or what flavour it was supposed to be. When Everett was finishing and a plan was put in place, he left to set things in motion. Jack left the half full cup on his desk and continued setting the Earth side plans in motion.

Calling in Daniel for some help, he got Daniel to do surveillance on Rush. He managed to snap some pictures before Rush's cover was blown and they escaped in a cargo ship, with Rush in tow. They had a ship that had managed to slip past Earth's defence and stay undetected. That was very disturbing news.

Calling a meeting with Daniel when the pictures were printed, the three men decided n a course of action, well, Young and himself did.

After weighing up the options, they decided a trip to the Destiny was in order. He had got Sam to explain how the stones worked, several times and he still didn't get it. That was probably more to do with the fact that, when Sam explained, he didn't actually pay any attention, he was more focused on how hot and sexy she was when she got all animated about something geeky and nerdy. He had tried asking another scientist to explain, giving up after two minutes as he didn't understand a word.

When he materialised on the Destiny, or his mind did in some else's body it took him a few seconds to get his bearings. Looking himself up and down he stopped at the collar of the shirt.

"Corporal!" Looking at the rank insignia on the corner.

He had never really wanted the weight and responsibilities that stars brought, especially three of them. He definitely liked the money, and the extra benefits, but the location, paperwork, and endless meetings with everyone and anyone was a total downside. Yet now, looking at the collar, he missed seeing his stars. As everyone had told him, he worked hard and deserved them. He presumed the fact his body was covered in scars, his knees were shot, and he knew too much, also played a part in all them stars.

As he watched Everett Young do his job, he got a niggle of jealousy. He watched him question what he was classing as the prisoner and took in the mess of Telford. He had used the same treatment on more than one occasion, only when he deemed it really necessary of course. When Telford accused Young of having him held and beaten, Young jumped in and pointed out that he already knew since he had sanctioned it. He quickly pointed out he hadn't anything to do with the beating. When they realised Telford was not going to cough up any intel, Young pointed out he might as well return to Earth.

Within seconds he was back in the stone room, as it had been named. Nothing like stating the obvious when naming a place. Heading back to his office he stopped in and made himself a drink, he knew if he asked he wouldn't get what he really wanted. Taking it to his office, all he could do was wait. Wait and hope that whatever Everett Young did was enough to help them save not only Destiny but everyone on board.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacing his office was doing nothing. Eating was not helping at all, especially cake. He could hear Sam's voice in his head giving him a lecture.

"Jack O'Neill put that cake down. You know what the doctor said, he'll be able to tell you know." Sam's voice sounding inside his head making him smile.

He hadn't heard anything since he left Destiny. No news on how things were going. He was just about to leave his office and contact Destiny when Everett came past his office or at least the airman who was now Everett Young. Seeing the look on his face was not promising.

"Do I need to take a seat?" Taking one anyway as he was getting a sore knee from all the pacing.

Young just stood and waited for him to sit down before he told him everything he had done, and what he had heard about the Lucian alliance.

Jack sat and listened, he was already formulating a plan as Young finished speaking.

"Go, take care of your ship, I've got things at this end." Waiting until Young had left before he sprang into action.

Going into the nerve centre of the Pentagon, he worked quickly. Time was of the essence.

"Get me all ships in the area immediately. Put me through to the closest one." Standing behind Harriman as he looked over the computer screens.

"Sir, the only ship we have is The Hammond. Shall I signal Colonel Carter?" Not daring to look up from his computer keyboard.

Well wasn't that just great! The Hammond, the closet ship, my god, the only ship. He really needed to kick some ass and get more ships out there. Bracing himself, he nodded at Walter to connect him to The Hammond. Seconds later, the main screen came to life and there she was. The one and only Colonel Samantha Carter. Or as she now went by, Samantha Carter-O'Neill, when she wasn't being an air force colonel of course. His wife, his soulmate, his other half. The woman he knew he couldn't live without, yet the woman he was always sending out on missions she may never come back from. Before it was different, before it was somehow easier. At least on SG-1, he was there, at least to start with. Then when he took over the SGC, he knew Daniel and Teal'c would watch out for her. Not that she needed watching out for. She had proved on many occasion, far too many occasions, she could take care of herself. At least as the commanding officer of the SGC, he was there when she left and came back until he ended up here.

Here wasn't so bad. Here, as in Washington, meant happiness. It meant she was his, now and always. It meant the rings they wore briefly on their ring fingers, that resided on their dog tags when working. It was official, legal, and sanctioned by the US Air Force. Now standing looking at her face, all he wanted was to reach out and touch her, feel her smooth skin under his fingers as he stroked her cheek. He didn't want to send her, he didn't really want to be in Washington at all, let alone have his wife commanding one of only a handful of ships defending Earth. He had heard how close she had come last time when he sent her to help Icarus base when it was under attack. Now he was sending her back into the fight, back to the Lucian alliance. Why couldn't they have just got married, went to the cabin and stayed there?

She looked as beautiful as she always did. Her long hair now dark, and tied in a ponytail. But her eyes, her eyes were still the same dazzling blue they had always been. So bright, so alive, so Sam. He could see his whole life in them eyes. His past, his present, and his future, all shone out of them bright blue eyes.

"Sir, how can I help you?" Her voice breaking through his wondering mind.

"Colonel Carter, we have a problem. I'm sending you a data stream," signalling Walter to send the information. "It contains an address for an apparent Lucian alliance base. From that base, the planned attack and capture of Destiny is taking place. I need you to go stop it." Locking eyes with hers as he spoke.

"Yes sir, we'll do our best." Looking down at the information that was filtering through.

"Good luck, Carter." Knowing she should understand what he was saying.

"Thank you, Sir." Hearing her add extra meaning on the Sir at the end.

For a married couple, that was all they needed to say. By adding Sir on the end, plus the way she said it, he knew she was telling him she loved him, that she would be back. He only ever remembered once, hearing his rank and hating it with a rage he had never felt for his chosen career before. By the way he had said Carter and not colonel, he was using the name only he got to call her. He used that name as an emotional carrier pigeon, sending all his love and support to her in just one word.

The screen went black and he just stood there, staring at the place her face was seconds ago. Nobody in the room said anything, they continued doing what they did, ignoring the fact that he was stood still. After a few seconds, maybe even a minute or two, the hustle and bustle drew him back. Moving around, he checked everything over, made sure all plans were in place, everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing. Again, the waiting game began, only this time he had more at stake, his own wife being the main one.

There was nothing for him do so he left everyone to do what was needed, they didn't need a stuffy, overbearing general breathing down their necks. Especially a general who had more to lose than anyone else, in his personal life anyway. Stopping by the coffee machine he filled up two cups and headed back to his office. Passing Harriman, he ignored the small smile on his face and the shake of his head as he spied the two cups. Sam was so going to hear about his little transgression. He gave Walter a slight nod of his, letting him know he had seen him looking at his coffee. When he made it back to his office he placed both cups on his desk and closed the door. Taking a seat at his desk he contemplated what to do to pass some time. Moving the cups to one side he picked up some of the files and decided maybe paperwork would numb his brain enough to distract him.

Three files later he gave up, he couldn't recall what he had read, only that he agreed and signed. Draining the first cup he threw it in the trash since he had used disposable for some reason. Sitting back in his chair he leans back and closed his eyes. His mind pulled up the image of Sam on the screen from before, her blue eyes again seeming to look deep into his soul and even when she wasn't real. This was the reason he wanted to retire, wanted to walk away and not have to sit and wait to see if she had made it through another mission he had sent her on. Sitting back up, he rubbed his hands over his face catching the two-day stubble that was there. Turning his chair to the right he opens the bottom draw and pulled out a small white photo album. Moving the now half cold coffee cup he placed it on his desk and opened it.

He read the inscription on the inside cover, running his finger along the gold lettering,

"Congratulations, you finally did it. We are so happy for you guys. I could say it took you long enough but I won't. All I will say is, you beat the odds, stood strong, but most importantly, stood together through it all. We all love you (yes, even Teal'c) and wish you all the best for the future, love Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c XXX."

He knew Cassie had came up with the idea, but had roped Daniel and Teal'c into helping her. They had both been given one on their wedding day. Both white, and with matching inscriptions in. The only difference in them being the pictures. The first picture in his was of a very young and fresh-faced captain Samantha Carter. She was stood in her dress blues, probably at some reception they had attended. The fantasies he had about her in them, even back then. The way the skirt hugged her hips and the blouse pulled across her breasts. 'Not the time Jack, definitely not the time,' reaching down and giving his pants a slight tug around his groin. Turning the page he found pictures of Sam with Cassie when she was first on Earth. The next few pages showed Sam on different missions, or just before they left for them. There was even a few of the whole team, Daniel and Teal'c either side, with himself and Sam in the middle. He noticed as he turned more pages, the pictures that had both himself and Sam were starting to show a pattern. Flicking back through he took more notice and found his suspicions were indeed correct. As the years progressed, and they bond between them grew, the closeness they shared, even when they tried to hide was always there. From the way they were looking at each or the way they stood so close together. It was so obvious to everyone looking on, and now he saw it himself.

Turning the last few pages he stopped at the last four in the book. His hand instinctively reached out as his finger stroked down the face on the picture. God, she looked even more beautiful that day, if that was even possible. They hadn't done a huge wedding, it was small and intimate with just close friends and family. They both stood in their mess dress, Sam pulling at her skirt every few seconds. Even though they had both agreed to do the whole uniform thing, he was more than impressed when she disappeared after the service and came back wearing a long flowing blue evening gown as was shown in the next picture. The second last picture had been taken by Daniel, or so Cassie had said. It was a picture of himself and Sam dancing. Sam was tucked against his chest, her head resting on his right side to avoid all the medals on his left.

Turning to the last picture he felt his heart swell with more love than he ever thought he would feel again. Cassie had taken this one since she was the only person allowed to share their honeymoon at the cabin. They were both sat on the small wooden dock facing the pond. Sam was sat between his open legs, leaning back against his chest. The sun was setting, the sky was a mix of warm pinks, reds, yellows and blues. The light was catching Sam's hair, making it look like she had a halo around her head. He remembered them sitting there, he had never felt so at peace with the world then he did as he sat with Sam. No wonder Cassie had taken the picture, it really was beautiful. Picking up the now cold coffee, he drank it down and cringed as it hit his stomach. Putting the cup down he picked up the album and sat back in his chair, the album open in his lap. Staring at the picture, remembering the peace and warmth that filled him when he was sat on his dock with Sam in his arms was calming. That was until there was a sharp rap on his office door, followed by Harriman opening it.

"Sir, we have The Hammond for you."

Jack quickly closed the album and hastily put it back in the door. Getting up he walked to the door to where Walter was still waiting.

" _Sir, it looks like the intel is good, the planets laced with naquadria deposits. We're also reading a huge energy signature emanating from what looks like a pyramid." Looking directly at her her CO turned husband as she spoke._

" _Pyramid, that takes me back." Knowing Sam would get the meaning of his words._

Sam continued to tell him about the planet and the shield technology that was preventing them from beaming Rush out, suggesting ground forces were needed to retrieve him. Jack knew it was needed so the commander and military office took over.

"All right Colonel, you have a go." Knowing he was again sending her into the path of harm, and possible death.

Sending her to survey was one thing, attacking another. Nodding her head the screen went black. This was it, the fight for Destiny was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Going back to his office, he shut the door and stood looking around. His eyes rested on the picture of himself and Charlie that sat behind his desk. Charlie would have loved Sam. They both had inquisitive minds, both wanting to know how things worked and why. They both loved science and space, wanting to know the universe and its deepest darkest secrets. He could picture them both sat pouring over some book, debating what was written. Yet, a part of him wondered what would have happened if Charlie was still alive. He wouldn't have joined the Stargate program, wouldn't have gone to Abydos, and definitely wouldn't have met a certain captain who was full of spit, fire and drove him insane from the moment he first set eyes on her. Walking around his desk he sat down, knocking his knee on the partially closed draw that he hadn't shut as he dashed out.

Rubbing his knee he shut the drawer and sat back, closing his eyes. He hoped he would get five minutes peace to mull over how much life had threw at him in the past 10 plus years, but this job was not a one for giving him much peace. Sure enough just as his mind was doing a replay of Sam stood at the Stargate for the first time, telling him something about fluctuations there was a sharp rap on the door.

"Come in." Sighing as he opened his eyes and tried to look as if he hadn't been daydreaming.

"Sir, not sure when you last ate so brought you something." Placing a plate of sandwiches and a cup of tea on the table.

"Thanks, Walter." Looking at the face of the man stood opposite him.

Walter Harriman hadn't changed at all in the time he had known him. Other than the change in rank, he was still the same as the day he had met him.

"She'll be fine, sir, she always is. Especially now she has a reason to come home." Walter pointed out as he stood looking a little uncertain at speaking out of term.

"I hope so, this is not what I had planned for my retirement." Knowing Walter would get the fact he should have been retired at least a few times by now.

"I'll leave you alone sir if you need anything just shout." Smiling as he left the office.

Picking a sandwich up he started to eat, hoping it would help with the headache he could feel building up. Finishing the first sandwich, he picked the cup and his finger caught the string. He should have known. It was probably the amount of coffee he had drank that was playing a part in his headache. Taking a drink he smiled to himself, he would not be telling Sam coffee gave him a headache, she would love that snippet of information way too much. Sitting up, he tucked into the remaining sandwiches and drank his tea hoping that the mundane task would help pass time.

Sure enough, it did. Just as he drained his cup he saw Walter pass the glass partition in his office. He couldn't read the man's face as he opened the door and told him the Hammond was signalling. Maybe that was for the best. Standing up he followed behind and exited his office, this day was going to last forever. Stopping in front of the big screen he waited for a connection, watching as Sam's face filled the screen.

" _We barely made hyperspace, this time was even closer." The adrenaline still coursing through her as she spoke._

" _What about casualties?" Knowing by the look on her face and the haunted look in her eyes there was some._

" _Two of my 302's couldn't make it back, and if Rush was still on the planet," Not finishing her sentence as she saw him look down and see the report coming through the system._

" _I'm sorry Sam." Knowing no words could replace the fact she had lost men under her command._

" _Yes, sir. Did any of them make it to Destiny?" Hoping her men had died for nothing._

" _I haven't heard." Knowing that she wanted to know so she could at least have some peace of mind before they set off for home. "Head on back, hopefully by the time you get back we'll have news." Seeing the look of sorrow on her face._

" _Yes, sir." Knowing there was no more either could do until they heard from the Destiny._

 _The screen went blank and the room fell_ silent. Turning to look at the data that was streaming through he was pleased to see that The Hammond had survived unscathed. The ship had a good name, a name important to both its commanding office and him. He knew Sam was pleased she had The Hammond, she had told him it was if a piece of their commanding officer and dear friend was with her, watching over her. Now he was inclined to agree. Looking up at the ceiling he gave a silent pray to the ship's namesake,

"Thanks George, she did it again." Looking around to see everyone was busy and hadn't paid him any notice.

He heard his name being called from the open doorway and turned to see an airman flanked by two of his own men. Looking them over he inclined his head towards his office and moved to join them. Taking a seat in his office he looked at the man who was sat opposite him.

"I'm sorry, sir

" _Second guessing a decision is a waste of time. I'm not there, but I'm starting to wonder if I should be." Raising his voice as his temper started to rise._

" _I can't speak to that, sir." The man opposite him who was carrying the mind of Everett said._

" _This should be done, over." Knowing it was always easier said than done._

" _Yes, sir. Yet at the time I believed venting the gate room would kill both Dr. Rush and colonel Telford. They deserved a chance." Everett said as he tried trying to explain his actions._

" _We lost two 302 pilots, sent to stop the attack." Hoping he could make the man see what his indecision had cost._

" _I'm sorry," not actually sure what he could say to make things right._

" _Colonel Carter knew she would lose her ship if she tried to save them, but it was the right decision." Knowing he was trying every tactic to get the man to see his point._

" _Yes, sir." Was Everetts only response._

" _Are you up for this Everett?" A 'yes sir' coming from the other man before he had finished speaking. "Cause somebody will take your place if you're not." Knowing the man would understand what losing his command would cost._

" _I'm not gonna let anyone else take that ship." The determination in his voice evident._

" _Well get you ass back there." Knowing he had finally got Everett to do what was needed._

Watching Everett he slumped back in his chair. The day was by far over, especially for Everett and himself. Looking at his watch, he knew he needed to keep everyone up to speed, the president included. Rubbing his hands up and down his face, he gave himself a shake before picking up the receiver on the phone situated on hand desk, best get it over with.

The phone call with the joint chiefs and the president were quick and to the point. He did not want to drag the matter out. He informed them that Yes, Destiny had been taken over. The Hammond, which had been sent to hopefully stop the attack, had lost two of her pilots and ships but was undamaged and on its way home. Colonel Everett was now back aboard the Destiny and doing everything in his power to take back his ship, and put an end to the Lucian alliance presence on board. He informed the president he would keep him updated with any new developments in the situation, before putting the receiver back in its cradle and sighing. He still had a couple of hours before he would, and should, consider sleep, so he called Walter and asked for a refill and something to snack on until he heard something.

Walter appeared at the office door five minutes later carrying a piece of cake on a plate and a cup with the very noticeable string hanging down the side. Just what he needed, more tea. Walter placed the items on the table and excused himself, leaving him alone with his thoughts, and a pile of paperwork. Taking the fork he slowly ate the cake, savouring every mouthful and crumb. He knew when he was done he should get on and do some work so he took his time eating. When he was finished he placed the fork on the plate and pushed it to one side, clearing room for files he needed to read and sign.

He had just signed off on the report to have 2 new 302's sent to The Hammond when the office door opened and Daniel stuck his head around the door.

"Hey, Jack thought you might have headed home by now. Maybe grabbed a couple of hours sleep since you've been here since the crack of dawn, if not before." Daniel subtle hinted as he looked at his watch.

"Was just thinking about that actually. No point hanging around if I can't do anything." Stacking up the finished paperwork ready for someone else to file away.

"True, plus I know a certain tall, dark haired, colonel who may need some input on writing her letter to the two families. She's probably feeling a little sorry for herself, which she won't show anyone else." Knowing Sam well enough to point that fact out.

"Thanks, Daniel. Why don't you call over tomorrow, see Sam before she gets sent back out? It's gonna take a couple of days to restock the ship, plus find pilots and get the new 302's up there." Looking up at the ceiling when he said the last part.

"Will do, I'll call first, make sure she's still down here and not up there." Following Jack's gaze to the ceiling.

"Night Daniel, I'll tell Sam you were asking after her when I see her." Standing up and stretching out his scrunched up limbs from being sat at the desk too long.

"Night Jack, give Sam a hug and tell her I'm sorry about her pilot's." Smiling at Jack before leaving him alone.

Quickly clearing his desk into some sort of order, he left and headed to the control room. Going around he gave out instructions on what needed doing, signed a few reports Walter had and then headed for the elevator before he was stopped. Riding down was nothing new, especially after being in the mountain so long. He always felt a little lost when the ride ended quickly, trips in the mountain took, or seemed to take ages. When the doors opened the dimmed lights of the lobby stood out against the blackness of the windows in front of him. It was definitely night time. The problem being tucked away inside was no daylight, no time frame for day or night, just like in the mountain.

Striding past security, he heard a mumbled 'goodnight sir' as he made his way quickly out the building. He was not being stopped, not tonight. Getting to his car, he pulled the keys out his pocket and opened the door, the headlights flashing and lighting the nearly deserted parking lot up. Getting in he started the car and put his seatbelt on, the car's heating kicking as it picked up how cold it was outside. Driving out the lot and onto the Main Street, he was pleased it was so late. The roads were near enough empty, making driving a lot easier and less time consuming. He hadn't even bothered to check if Sam had stayed aboard The Hammond, he knew if she was on Earth, she would make an effort to get home. Pulling into the street, he noticed how dark all the other houses were bar one. Nearly every light was on at the front of the house, even in front of the garage. It was then he saw the shiny wheel arch of the bike parked up just to the side of the still closed garage door. Why hadn't she put it away? Wait, why and when had she got it out? She never rode the Indian now, unless she was really down and needed space away.

Pulling into the driveway he put the car in park, switching the ignition off and got out. Taking his keys he pressed the button for the garage door and stood back as it opened. Kicking the stand off the bike, he let the bike roll backwards, steering it towards the now open garage. Wheeling it inside, he quickly turned the light off and stepped back out onto the driveway, pressing the button to close and lock the garage door as he went. Making his way towards the front door he made sure his car was locked before entering the house as quietly as he could. Dropping his keys next to the set on the hall table, he made his way around the downstairs of the house, looking for Sam and switching lights off as he went. He was just about to head upstairs after going to lock the door leading to the yard when he spotted the very person he was looking for out on the back decking. Stealing himself against whatever mood Sam was in he opened the door and stepped out into the cold night air.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Sorry for the delay with this chapter, laptops was working itself. So, here's the last chapter of this one. Hope you enjoy it, let me all know what you think.**

* * *

As soon as the air hit me I had to suppress a shiver. It was cold and I had only just stepped outside, I hated to think how cold she was. Looking around before I closed the back door, I spotted one of my jackets hanging over one of the dining chairs. Leaving the door half open I went and snagged it off the chair, before heading back outside. Approaching her she never moved, never acknowledged my presence, which was very unusual. Normally we could sense when the other was near when we were in close proximity to the each other. Stepping up right behind her I looked her over, she was awake so that was a good start. Sitting beside her, I draped the jacket over my lap and turned to look at her. She was sitting hunched over, her arms wrapped around her knees in a cross between a defensive posture and a way to ward off the cold. When she didn't move I finally broke the silence.

"Sam, how long have you been out here?" Starting with a fairly safe question.

When she didn't answer but continued to stare up at the dark, star-studded sky I moved so my body aligned with hers. Reaching over I took her hand and squeezed it.

"God, Sam, you're freezing. Here, before you get hypothermia." Letting go of her hand and wrapping the jacket around her shoulders, pulling it as snugly around her as I could.

When I was satisfied it was covering her as best as it could, I moved so I was sat behind her, my legs either side of her with both feet on the second step down. Leaning forward, I took hold of her shoulders and pulled her upright, her arms falling away as her back came in contact with my chest. Before I wrapped his arms around her, we managed to get my jacket on her properly and zipped up. Pulling the collar snugly around her neck, I finally wrapped her tightly in my arms and settled my chin on her shoulder, rubbing my cheek against the side of her face.

"So, fancy telling me how long you've been out here. To get this cold I'm betting at least an hour." Letting my warm breath brush across her face.

"I have no idea, time is irrelevant when you're in space, so is the cold. Ask Parker and Davidson. Oh wait you can't, they never made back." Closing her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sam, you made the right decision. The needs of the many outway the needs of one, or few. Or something like that. I'm never letting T pick movies again." Reaching up to wipe away the tear with my left hand. "Being serious Sam, Everett found out today he can't save everyone, no matter what the ideal solution is. Hell, he may not be able to save himself, his ship, or even his unborn child when it comes down to it." Kissing her forehead before nuzzling her neck with my freezing cold nose. "Come inside, we did the near freezing to death before. I didn't like it then, and my knees sure as hell don't like it now. Neither does my ass now I mention it. Sam, I can't feel my ass." Shuffling around to try and get some blood flowing again in my very cold ass cheeks.

"Fine, but only because you asked so eloquently." Moving out of the warm embrace and standing up.

"Sam, some help would be very much appreciated here please." Reaching out to grab Sam's hand as I got up.

We both stumbled inside, shivering with teeth in full chatter mode. Shutting the door and locking it Sam made a beeline for the kettle and cups. A warm drink was definitely a good idea.

"I'll do the fire, warm us up quicker." Hobbling to the lounge and the big open fire.

Stacking it up with wood and a sheet of paper, I struck a match and watched as it sparked and hissed, a flame coming to life at the end. Touching the flame to the paper, it caught instantly lighting the dark space of the fire. I watched the paper burn, small flames licking at the wood. Finally, as the paper turned to ashes the logs caught alight, small flames licking around the dry bark. Lifting my hands up to the fire, I felt the heat that was starting to build up as the logs started to burn more. Turning around I looked over at the throw cushions on the couch and formulated a plan. Somehow I managed to stand up, knee locking not included and hobble even more so over to the couch. Shifting the small table to one side, I moved the couch closer to the now roaring fire. Pulling the cushions off, I placed them on the floor and arranged them into a pile for us to sit on. Taking the huge throw from the back of the couch I dumped it beside the cushion and turned to go help Sam in the kitchen. I hadn't even made it half way when she entered carrying two mugs on a tray.

"Will you sit down and take the weight off that knee. It's going to lock and that's you on bed rest." I heard her call over to me as I stopped and watched you walk in.

"I was coming to find you." Trying to take a seat on the floor before my knee did go and I feel down.

"If you get down will you get back up again? I'm not as young as I used to be and can't lift anything too heavy." She joked as I finally got settled on the cushions with my back against the couch.

Stretching my legs out, I made sure to have them spread a little so the heat that was now filling the room washed over my legs all the way around. I could feel the heat as it seeped into my knees, the relief instant. Sam slowly lowered herself down, shifting so she was flush alongside me. Turning slightly she reached to her right and picked up the two cups and passed one to me. I looked at the cup and smiled.

"Subtle Sam, real subtle. Who told you?" Taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

"No one told me anything Jack, I just know you." Using a spoon to scoop up some of the now mostly melted marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles, before putting the spoon in her mouth.

"Yeah right, so you haven't spoken to any of my men since you got back then?" Looking sideways at her and seeing her smile into her cup. "The only person who saw me was Walter, it was Walter wasn't it? Wait until I see him the little weasel." Hearing Sam laughing as I continued to call Walter names. "What did you give him to make him spill?" Now wanting to know what was more important than the deal I had struck with him for tickets to the big games.

"Don't get me wrong Jack he loves ice hockey, but he likes living more. All I had to do was look at him and he spilled. I have that effect on men." Seeing her finish her drink and turn slightly so her head was resting on my shoulder.

"You do have that effect I suppose. I've seen my share of that glare of yours. Did you use the hand on the hip thing as well, or was the look enough?" Knowing fine well the look was enough.

"Just the look, he knows if I use the hand on the hip thing he's in bigger trouble." Feeling her arms slide around my waist as she snuggled closer. "Any look I give you works. So, how much coffee did you actually drink? Walter says two, I say at least three or four. You had that coffee high look in your eyes liked you'd drank too much. You should know when you ease off it, the high you get when you over indulged is obvious." Her face taking on a sleepy look as she started to grow heavy against me.

"No idea, I lost count. Walter did keep bringing me tea but lord, that man couldn't make tea if his life depended on it. I saw you swapped him to bags, at least they aren't too bad, he can't really mess them up, except if someone buys the wrong ones, which is inevitable in a place that big." Finishing my drink and putting the cup on the floor.

"You know what the doctor said Jack, you're not in the field anymore. You don't burn off as much as you used to. Same as Cake, you can't use cake as a meal substitute, and yes, the canteen staff know as well." I have everybody up to speed, except you of course. Jack, you need to take this seriously. We heard what the doctor said, weight gain, lack of exercise, and the fact you're no spring chicken anymore means you have to take care. I can't lose you, Jack, not now, not after everything we've been through to get to this point." Feeling both her arms come around my waist as she hugged me tighter.

"I do take better care of myself, but I do have bad days when only coffee and chocolate cake makes it bearable. Sam, I sent you out into an unknown situation again today. I sent you on another mission that could have either blasted you into a million unretrievable pieces or sent you back in a box. A box I would have to face, knowing it was my fault you were in it." Taking a deep breath as the smell of her shampoo invaded my nostrils.

"Jack, look at me." I heard her say as she moved to sit up and look at me. "You just gave me the lecture about jobs and what needs to be done. You did what was needed of you, you sent out the nearest battle-ready ship to intercept and defend against attack. Just because that ship was mine should not make your decision any different. You led me, day in, day out, with both of us in danger at times, and still did what was needed. What is so different now? I place my life in the hands of my team aboard The Hammond to do as I ask, to follow my orders, and yes, as I found out today, die if needed to fulfil the mission we were sent on. It makes no difference who issues the orders, be it General Hammond, General Landry, or a certain General O'Neill who send me out on a mission or two when he was in charge of the SGC. I take my orders, do my job, and if I have a say in the matter, come home in one piece to Earth and you. Jack, do what you need to do, I will do what I do, and we will meet in the middle." Taking my larger hand in her smaller one. "Here," squeezing my hand as she spoke, "is where we meet in the middle, where we leave the rank and protocol at the door. We waited long enough for this. No bad guys, deranged would be Gods, or some jumped up band of thugs is going to stop us. I love you, Jack. Just hold back on the coffee and cake, please. I need you around a bit longer, especially since it took me so long to get you." Leaning in and resting her forehead against mine.

"Fine, but we need to compromise on the coffee thing. How about "Under rules of engagement," moving my head just enough to let my lips brush hers, "with enemies that place Earth, or you, especially you, in danger, I get coffee and cake." My mouth capturing hers before she could answer with words to protest.

As I finished the kissed and bit gently on her bottom lip, I felt her smile against my lips.

"You give a good argument Jack O'Neill, now how about we go to bed and you can continue with this compromise." This time she captured my mouth with hers and managed, without any resistances, to work her tongue into my mouth.

The next thing I recall was being laid out on my back with her somehow half straddling me, pinning me to the cushions. Sucking my bottom lip, she giggled as I moaned and gripped her hips tightly. She was starting things that were most definitely for better places than the lounge floor.

"I think you should slow down Carter," using the grip on her hips to pull her closer and let her feel the effect she was having on me. "I am sure you mentioned bed before you pinned me to the floor." Kissing my way across her jaw and down her neck, nipping her pulse point with my teeth before swiping my tongue over the red mark I had just left.

"I did, and check the dog tags Mr, it's Carter-O'Neill to you. Just cause the suit says Carter, doesn't mean I forgot." Feeling her push down against me for extra emphasis on my predicament.

"You are indeed," using my teeth the fish past her top and pull out her dog tag chain, "but you will always be my Carter." Looking down at both the tags and the view her semi-open top was giving me.

"Always." Kissing me a final time before she rolled off me and sat up. "Now bed, I have plans for my husband." Seeing her smirk as she looked down at my tented pants.

Standing up, with a little help from the couch, I followed her to the bedroom. Where true to her word, she did have plans for me. Afterwards, as she lay sleeping in my arms, legs tangled with mine, brown hair draped across my now silver-haired chest, I looked out the window to the sky. The sky I placed her ship, and her in. The sky that held the stars we had travelled together, bring us to the point we were at. Turning back to her, I brushed her long brown hair away from her face and looked down at her angelic face. Closing my eyes as sleep slowly took me, I placed a feather light kiss on her temple before whispering,

"I love you Mrs Samantha Carter-O'Neill, always."


End file.
